Salia Tereshkova
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is Norma whom was the former lieutenant and later captain of Arzenal's First Squadron. She was the pilot of the Para-mail AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom. Having looked up to Jill when she was young, she became obsessed with wanting to pilot the machine she used to use, the Ragna-mail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. This caused her to develop a jealousy towards Ange when she was made the Villkiss it's pilot instead of her. After Arzenal's fall, she was saved by Embryo, who made her the pilot of the Ragna-mail EM-CBX002 Cleopatra and the "Knight Leader" of his personal Ragna-mail Squadron. Personality & Character In childhood she greatly admired the Mail-riders, more specifically Jill (than known as Alektra) who she referred to as an older sister figure, and vowed to avenge her lost arm. In tern for this devotion and loyalty Jill trusted Salia with co-conspiring with the second uprising of Libertus, and lead the First Squadron after Zola's death. She seems to have respected Zola's leadership. She is a serious and diligent individual, studious and ambitious with great loyalty and admiration to Jill and their fight against the DRAGONs. Her defining trait through the early episodes was her disciplined attitude and ability to withhold her personal feeling for a greater cause, but this never stopped her from being a bit open with questions to her superior's orders, and was annoyed when they went unanswered. She is also very forceful, shooing Ange into the hall naked after she refused to wear her piloting uniform. Her social interactions with the other Norma show that she is rather cool headed and lacks arrogance and was most moderate of the group, not as lustful or battle prone as Chris, Rosalie, Zola, Hilda and Ange, but not as accepting or kind as Vivian or Ersha being somewhere in-between. However she was still prone to bursts of annoyance at others' antics and would be the first to scold others when she took up leadership, telling off Chris and Rosalie to stop bullying Ange despite not liking her herself and chastising Ange's reckless and loner behavior. Certain instances have shown her with a conflicted agenda of aiding and being of use to her childhood role-model Jill and her own sense of what she should do showing that she was growing out of her shell after taking up leadership; another contributing factor was Ange taking pilot of the Villkiss the very machine that she dreamed of flying to avenge Jill's arm. Her loyalty wavering as Jill began to show more and more favoritism and kindness to Ange as opposed to her with her being let off the hook for disobeying orders. Being allowed to pilot their most valuable weapon and being let in on secrets such as Libertus made Salia quickly loose her cool and finally blow off Jill's unexplained reasoning and take the Villkiss for herself to battle against Salamandinay's attack on Arzenal, and she learned the hard way that Jill had her reasoning for allowing Ange to pilot and it was not until she saw the Villkiss in action under Ange's piloting abilities that she excepted Ange and the Villkiss's pilot. With what was left of her loyalty weighing down on her during Julio's attempted Massacre of Arzenal Salia opted to give her life to follow the orders given to her and except her fate ad mission in what was probably a suicidal one simply to escort Ange to safety, and readily get in her way to try and stop her. Cursing her as she fell into the water. Now her loyalty has completely switched to Embryo for saving her and vindicating her self-worth. According to Vivian, she is known to read romance novels with mature content. She has shown to have a liking to tear jerking movies as well, apparently those in French, crying at a romantic confession in a black and white film during the 'Mermaid Festa', even through the other spectators seemed to think it was lame. She also secretly cosplays as a magical girl from of novel she reads, she claims to do this to relieve stress but seems to secretly enjoy it. Not many people seem to know about Salia's "hobbies" and she is willing to go through great lengths to keep it that way, especially about the cosplaying. When Vivian read one of her novels, Salia forbid her from doing so again while threatening her with a knife and when Ange learned about the cosplaying, she even went as far as to try to kill her to ensure she doesn't tell anyone else. Skills and Abilities Being a veteran pilot she is a skilled combatant against the DRAGONs. During her time as a Paramail Pilot she showed her skills as a pilot surviving countless battles and endless massacres against the DRAGONs for years, and was still able to pull through and survive. Combat wise she could go toe-to-toe with Ange with a mop showing some degree of prowess with Stick Fighting. She also seems to have a great deal of endurance and stamina as well, showing no signs of injury after being thrown off of the Villkiss and caught on another as well as surviving the crash of her Paramail into the ocean, though in this case Embryo may have had a hand in her rescue. She has also shown to be an excellent sharpshooter and one of the best amongst the Mail Riders, shooting dragons and perfectly aiming for the vital parts with ease during mid-flight and disarming Vivian (a considerably small target) on a moving target and a considerable distance away with a single perfect shot. Another example of her gunnery was using her Ragna-Mail to place the Villkiss's in a stranglehold expertly not once but twice. Upon her recruitment under Embryo she now pilots a Ragna-mail, a much stronger variant of the Para-mail. Her new machine is known as Cleopatra, the sister unit of the Villkiss, having the same abilities. With this machine Salia is able to fight on par with Ange while she pilots Villkiss and even managed to push her back. Also, together with only with only four other Ragna-mail, she was able to completely overpower an entire DRAGON invasion with ease. One of her most defining powers was her leadership and coordination, while never given much of a chance to shine during her time in Arzenal, under Embryo she became far more strategic and was trusted enough to become the leader of an entire squadron of Ragna-Mail pilots, and place a plan to overpower and nearly capture the legendary Villkiss with minimal requirement or notice, and her only miscalculation was the Villkiss's ability to teleport out of their reach. History After Zola Axberg is killed, she ascended from Deputy Chief to Captain of First Troop, but seems to have trouble dealing with unexpected situations on the battlefield. After the meeting discussing Ange's accomplishments during the previous fight and the plan "The Libertus", Salia conveyed to Jill that she had wanted to pilot the Villkiss, Jill having already previously promised her that she could. It is revealed that during her free time, Salia would rent a changing room from Jasmine where she would cosplay as a magical girl and call herself "Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian", based on a book she reads, as a way of venting and relieving her stress. Her secret is discovered by Ange who entered the changing room she was using as Jasmine, who was preoccupied, unintentionally directed her to Salia's rented room. Salia, greatly embarrassed, later tried to silence Ange by killing her but failed. So far Ange is the only one who knows about Salia's secret hobby. She is constantly upset towards Ange's blatant disobedience to her orders and attacks the DRAGONs alone but is convinced to think otherwise after Mei tells her that she believes Ange does so in order to keep others from being killed. Mei's claim is supported by the fact that upon checking her captain's log, Salia noticed that ever since Ange joined the unit, (and after Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola's deaths) there have been no casualties during their previous missions. During the "Festa Festival", she was seen crying while watching a romantic movie. She then participated in the Sport Festival, and was impressed by Chris' victory. Salia informs Ange for having deserted Arzenal while she was in prison, that her punishments are, being placed in suspension quarters for one week, her wealth and property confiscated along with the Villkiss. Ersha asks her why she deserted, Salia says that it's because she was different and that she shouldn't have trusted her. By gathering flowers, she is greeting by the Youth Group girls and their teacher, she rejoins Mei at the cemetery and lays flowers on the Fei-Ling's tomb where they recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded and her right arm being amputated on Arzenal. A young Salia and Mei saw Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. However, Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because Salia doesn't have something to fly the legendary Para-mail. After their recollection, Salia is hopeful to fully use Villkiss. In the middle of the day, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Schooner-type DRAGONs appear storming the base. Other than Schooners, three Para-mails appeared and the red Para-mail that seemingly leads the pack blasted a powerful beam to Arzenal, killing intercepting Para-mails as well. Salia's squadron is sent to intercept the enemies but Salia defied Jill and uses Villkiss. Salia struggles to control Villkiss and Ange, hitched on Hilda's Para-mail, rides on Villkiss and throws Salia to Hilda. Ange, now flying Villkiss, engages the mysterious Para-mail which they fire shots and land blows on each other. After the fight, the mysterious Para-mails along with the DRAGONs retreat and Salia realizes that Ange is the right pilot for Villkiss. Jill deputizes Hilda as interim squad leader while she is in detention for disobeying orders. During her detention she rethinks to the transformation of Villkiss and calls Jill a liar and says that she couldn't do it. After that the report of a dragon survivor arrive, Ersha released her and shortly after they found the DRAGON in the cafeteria and shot at him who run to outside then fly. She looked Ange sang and said her to deviate but Jill arrives and lowers her weapon. Right after the song as ended the dragon change into Vivian, she followed Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. Jill also ordered Salia to guard Ange. Julio's troops make way to Arzenal and start killing people. Meanwhile, Ange becomes stubborn and defiant to Salia who says her than she and the Villkiss must escape unharmed and it was probably her last mission, Ange says her that she was just like Jill and that it must have been awful to be someone who gets killed over her people. Salia slapped Ange by saying that she does't understand that she is important, privileged and special, Ange replied that she doesn't even want to understand. At the moment Momoka said Ange to hold her breath and threw pepper and manage to escape. Jill asked Salia what happened who replied that Ange escaped, Jill ordered her to captured her. After that Ange left Arzenal using Villkiss, Salia tries to stop Ange but Ange tells Salia that she started to like Arzenal so she will protect it and slashes Arquebus Salia arms by saying that if she was get in her way, she'll kill her, Salia saw Villkiss turns in red and called Ange's name and said that she won't forgive her and she won't let her run off with the victory before to fall into the water. After the DRAGON's army the Singularity Point, she engaged immediately the fight against them to board of her new Ragna-Mail Cleopatra, she fought Salamandinay and at the time she prepared to slice her a white Villkiss interposed and protected Salamandinay. She recognized this Villkiss and asked if it was Ange, Ersha informed her that the DRAGONs retreated and ordered to Ilma and Tanya to pursue them but not to go too far. After to have changed her Villkiss in flight mode, she noticed Ange and confirmed her suspicions and changed her black Villkiss in flight mode too and asked her why she fought alongside the DRAGONs but received an order of Embryo and informed Ange they was taking her into custody and they have a lot of questions to ask her. The three black Villkiss confronted Ange, Salia said her that she never knew that she was so weak but finally said she had become stronger and she has changed thanks to Embryo. Salia ordered to Ersha and Chris to use the formation "Shining Rose Triangle" and captured Ange but she is saved by Tusk and Vivian and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire who repeated that she was taking her to Embryo, Ange questioned her if she slept with him by calling creepy narcissist what irritated Salia who wasn't let her disrespect him. At the time, they prepared to reform "Shining Rose Triangle" she saw the Villkiss turned in blue and disappeared with Tusk and Vivian who shocked her. Gallery Salia Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Salia Front-2.png|Concept Art. Salia Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Salia Uniform Front Back-2.png|Concept Art. Salia Art.png|Concept Art. Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian Official Art.jpg|Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salia. Cross Ange episode 07 End Card Salia.jpg|Salia Episode 7 End Card. Cross Ange episode 20 End Card Salia.jpg|Salia Episode 20 End Card. Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura who also sings the anime's ending theme. *She shares the same voice actress with Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Diamond Rose Knights Category:Female Category:Norma